Black Star
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: This is all of the one-shots in a multi-chapter form by popular request. Here you go!
1. Smile

Own Nothing

Smile

* * *

Tony Stark was exhausted, he was worn out, bruised and his suit was dented. He stopped off at her garage to take it off before heading to the showers he had in there. He showered and changed into clean clothes. He wished that he had someone to help me feel better. Clint had Natasha, though they tried to deny it, Jane and Thor and even Captain fucking America had someone, his Pepper. Pepper upon meeting the good old American boy had fallen instantly in love. So Tony was now stuck to himself.

He walked through the living room door with all intents and purposed to just crash into his bed, and maybe find some way to make himself happy to relieve the stress. "Hey Tony!" He heard a drunken cry from the couch. He arched an eyebrow and walked over to see Darcy actually just sitting on the floor next the couch watcher a show. "You're back!" She smiled up at him.

He smirked at her and sat down on the couch next to her. "Whatcha doing there Kid?"

She scrunched up her nose; he knew that she didn't like being called kid. "I am drinking." She held up and shot glass. "And watching Doctor Who."

"Doctor Who?" He asked.

She nodded. "Dude, it's only the best British television show in the world!" She filled up her shot glass and another she had on the table. "Every time they say a catch phrase or just yell 'Doctor' you take a shot." She handed him the second glass. "You playing?"

He shrugged. "Why not, I could use a drink." They turned to watch the show, waiting for the magic words to be said.

"I'm sure that you are not amused Mum." The blonde haired girl stated in the show.

Tony watched as Darcy took a shot, she looked up to him to see him make the same. He followed suit and she refilled the glasses. "Some catch phrases changes, this one is Rose trying to get Queen Victoria to say she isn't amused."

"Why?" Tony asked as he slid onto the floor. He took another shot, ignoring Darcy's looks. "What? Just trying to catch up to you."

She snorted and turns back to the episode, the werewolf chasing them through the house, they were trapped in the library within seconds and Rose tried the phrase again, which prompted shots to be taken. Another twenty minutes the episode was over and Darcy took the Wii remote and changed to the next episode. "I was worried, you know?"

Tony raised an eyebrow as he took another shot, staring at her, but she refused to look him in the eyes. "About the Avengers? Hey Kid, we got everyone home safely."

"I don't worry about Thor or Steve." She took another shot before she pushed play. "I don't even worry about Dr. Banner. I worry about you, Clint and Natasha." She looked at him briefly before turning away. "You're only human and it's not like you guys have special powers to heal quickly or bounce an attack off of you, if you're hurt, you're hurt."

He didn't say anything as they turned to watch the show, drinking every time the name 'Smith' was stated or someone shouting 'Doctor' they took two shots. Tony was really surprise to see Darcy holding her Liquor the way she did, she acted like it was soda to her. She paused the movie when her phone went off, she sighed and answered it.

"Hey Mom…it's great, best one yet…. no they took me out…just got back from dinner…. I didn't feel like having a huge party this year…. okay, well I got to go…love you to." She turned her phone off and through it behind her on the couch and pushed play, ignoring his stares. "What?" She finally asked.

"Did you just lie to your Mom?" He asked her, smirking.

"How do you tell your Mom that you work with a gang of super heroes? I can't, because I signed a 'they own my soul and for my silence I get to live in a mansion with smart and sexy men and unlimited amount of pop-tarts." She took another shot and continued to watch the show.

"So what did you lie to her about?" Tony asked, after waiting for over twenty minutes. By this time they had taken over ten shots and he knew that they both would be getting a hang over in the morning.

"That you took me out for my birthday." She stated, not looking at him.

"Today is your birthday?" He asked, shocked, JARVIS didn't inform him, and neither did Pepper.

She shook her head. "Two days ago, it's just been so busy, no one has noticed. So I took celebrated into my own hands, it's better then being like Pepper and Jane and worry about if you guys are safe." She shrugged and stretched her arms upward and she stretched her legs out. "For the past seven hours I've been watching Doctor Who episodes and drinking to drone out the worry." She looked up at him and sighed. "You look exhausted, you should get some rest. You did a man's work today." She took another shot.

"I could say the same for you." He stated.

"I don't have to work tomorrow, it's the weekend, but you Sir look like you're going to crash any second." She gave him a smiled before standing up to help him up. She helped pull him up to stand, balancing him. "Good, now brush your teeth, take aspirin and go to bed." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of pills and a packet it of pop-tarts. "You should probably eat something to."

"God's most amazing gift." He joked as he opened the bottle, popping two pills in his mouth.

Darcy smirked and shook her head. "Naww, I think smart, sexy men are God's gift to the world." She took the pill bottle so Tony could open the pop-tarts.

He smirked down at her. "So you think that I'm God's gift to women?"

"I said world." She stated as she took a piece of his pop-tart, eating it. "You know, you're right."

"So I am God's gift?"

"No pop-tarts are, they're pretty amazing." She smiled up at him. "Good night Tony."

He smiled at her and leaned down to kissed her on the cheek; he reached his arm around and spanked her butt. "Just one of the many birthday spankings you'll be getting." He teased before he stepped back and walked to his room. "Don't stay up to late!"

She shook her head at him before sitting back down to watch the end of the episode. She yawned and stretched again, she turned the TV and Wii off when the episode ended and went to bed after cleaning up.

* * *

Darcy woke up with a loud knock on her door and even louder head ache. She groaned and three a pillow at the door. "Go away! It's Saturday!" She buried herself under her blankets and closed her eyes tightly but the knocking continued. "JARVIS!" Darcy shouted. "Who is at my door?"

"It appears Miss Lewis that Thor is knocking." The A.I stated.

Darcy groaned and crawled out of bed, search for a pair of pants and opened the door. "Yea Big-guy?"

"Jane wants to me fetch you, there seems to be a problem in the living room."

Darcy rubbed her hands over her face. "What? I cleaned up all the alcohol last night, even washed the dishes. How can there be a problem?" She walked out of her room and her and Thor walked down to the living room.

She stopped at the doorway, looking around, eyes wide. "What the hell?" She asked, seeing all the birthday balloons, presents and decorations in the living room.

"Darcy!" Jane called from the Kitchen. She walked out the kitchen with a plate of breakfast. "You didn't say it was your birthday." Her face showed that she was hurt.

Darcy's heart broke. "There was an attack on New York, and then another attack, it wasn't like I could blurt it out when we had other pressing matters to handle." She sighed. "Besides, my actual birthday was like three days ago."

"That doesn't make it any better Darcy." Steve stated, bring her a plate of breakfast. Steve made the best breakfasts. It was always his turn on Saturdays. "Eat and you can open your gifts."

"Where did all this come from?" She asked, standing there with a plate. She looked at everything for another second before walking to sit on the couch.

"Pepper said she got a call this morning to let people in to set things up for a birthday party and she was confused." Steve stated. "Her and Tony are at a Stark business meeting now so they're missing this."

Darcy nodded as she ate her food, staring at everything as her friends hurried up and finished their food to. Within twenty minutes Darcy was on the floor like a only child on Christmas, all the gifts only for her. She had gotten new dresses, work clothes, party clothes, a new phone, the Stark version of the Ipad, which was much cooler by the way. And so much more. She even got a car. "We live in New York, who got me a car?" She asked them, confused. "Love it though!" She smiled.

* * *

It was later that night and they ate as a family and there was cake, cake was actually delivered to the mansion for her. It was her favorite to, red velvet with whip cream instead of cream cheese icing. She was in heaven. She was the only on left in the living room, so late at night, she had finished the dishes and cleaned up some from the all day partying and set down to watch another episode of Doctor Who.

She was stretched out on the couch when Tony came into the room. "Hey Kid." He smiled down at her. "Look at what I brought for you."

She sighed and smiled up at him. "I wanted to say thanks for everything else to, way to make a girl feel special."

"Yea well, at least you don't have to lie to your Mom now, it really was your best birthday ever." He picked up her legs and sat down, letting them lay on him. "I brought this for you, flew to England after the board meeting."

She raised an eyebrow and sat up, she scooted closer to him and took the gift. She gave him a look before opening it. It was a tenth Doctor Who action figure with a David Tennant autograph. Her eyes grew to saucers as she stared up at him.

"How did you?"

"I asked him to sign it and I gave him and his wife a few of mine to. Their baby is really cute." He shrugged. "I actually might want to have kids on day. Maybe."

"You just walked up to David Tennant's door and knocked?" She asked him. "You just knocked and asked for an autograph, for me?" She looked down to see her name on the box.

He shrugged and turned to watch the Doctor Who episode with interest. He tired to ignore her stares but he finally felt weird with her staring at him, and he was used to people staring at him. "Look Darcy, it's just a small gift, compare to the others I gave you." He turned to look at her.

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back, blushing. "Thank you, this means the world to me." She kissed him again. "Thank you."

He smirked, giving her a wink. "I still have all those birthday spankings I promised you to."


	2. Wish You Were Here

Own nothing

Wish You Were Here

* * *

Darcy was running, her breath getting caught in her throat as she fought to scream, she could feel him getting closer. His cold touch reaching out to grab her, Loki was going to get her, to get her like he did last week before the avengers rescued her. The reason why he took her was never figured out but he did and she still had nightmares about the dark place full of shadows where he held her.

She fell from bed, with a short scream, her blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon. She stared up at the ceiling as she took deep breaths. "JARVIS?" She asked, as if not sure she was in her room.

"Miss Lewis, are you alright?" The A.I voice asked her.

She took a deep sigh of relief. "Yea, what time is it?" She asked as she pulled the blanket from her body and sat up, she rubbed her backside as she tossed her blanket on the bed.

"It is three in the morning." JARVIS stated. "Would you like me to alert Mr. Stark?"

Darcy shook her head. "No, I'm just going to get some water and try to sleep again." She stood up slowly and walked to the door and left her room, she walked quietly to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She sipped it slowly, trying to calm her mind. "JAVRIS?"

"Yes Miss Lewis?"

"Where is Tony?" She asked as she finished her water.

"He is in his shop."

Darcy set the glass in the sink and walked to the stairs, looking down. "I probably shouldn't bother him." She whispered. Tony had taken upon himself to take Darcy after her kidnapping and take her to his home in Malibu to rest while the other Avengers stayed in New York. She kept arguing with herself as she walked down the stairs, she kept fighting with herself until she was at the clear class doorway.

She sighed, staring at the working form of a man and stepped back. She should really get to bed. "You coming in or not?" He asked her on the other side. He didn't bother looking up as he told JARVIS to let her in. The door opened and she walked slowly in. "What's up kid?" He glanced to see her nose scrunched up, and he smirked, knowing she didn't like being called kid. "Nightmares again?" She nodded. "Come here." He motion to her. Darcy walked over to him, standing next to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, sitting her on his lap. He held her hands in his, his arm wrapped around her. "He wont hurt you again."

"He could." She whispered. "For whatever sick reason he wanted me the first time, he could still get me again."

"Hey." He pulled her to him, her head next to his heart. "Don't think that. I'll protect you."

"I can't always have Iron man as my own personal hero." She whispered. "The billions of other people of the world need you to."

"That's true, they do need me." He sounded proud and she snorted. He continued anyway. "But you need me now. Come on, let's get you back to bed." He stood up, bringing her with him as they walked up stairs.

He turned off the lights as they went and locked his bedroom door behind them. The lights of the bedroom turned on and he pulled her towards his bed. "How many women have you had in this bed?" She asked him.

"This one?" He looked at it. "None, I usually take them to the guest bedroom to have my way with them. This is my actual room. It's more soundproof and case you wanted to know." He winked at her. "Though the only other person who would be here would be Pepper and she wont be until tomorrow afternoon. So we should make the most of it." He sat on the bed, waiting for her. "What?"

"I'm not sleeping with you." She stated. "I have been kidnapped, held hostage, torture with nightmares and you want me to sleep with you?"

"I want you to sleep through the night without nightmares, and if I happen to be in the same bed as you, then good." He scooted over to the middle of the big bed. "Coming?"

She sighed and cautiously crawled into the bed next to him, snuggled under the covers, as he wrapped his arm around her. "Comfy?" He asked her and she nodded. "Good. Now JARVIS."

"Yes Mr. Stark?"

"The Classics please."

"Which season would you like?" JARVIS asked as a screen rolled down the wall across from them. Darcy looked up at Tony confused as he looked thoughtful.

"Make it a Tom Baker season." Tony replied as he settled into the bed. "A little Doctor Who to fight the monsters."

Darcy smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder as watched as an episode played.


	3. Losing Grip

Own Nothing

Losing Grip

* * *

They had finally capture Loki and had him in an interaction room. He just sat there smirking, as if he found something amusing. "Do I amuse you?" Fury asked, eyebrow rose.

Loki looked straight forward, not making eye contact with the one-eyes director. "I wonder if she figured it out yet?" He asked out loud. "She must be terrified, your little intern."

Thor burst through the door glaring down at his brother. "What did you do to Lady Darcy?"

Loki looked up, face composed. "Something she will never forget."

Fury looked over his shoulder to the one-way mirror. "Stark!" But Tony had already left to find her.

* * *

JARVIS finally let him know where she was when he couldn't find her in her rooms or any where in the tower. He sighed and knocked on his bathroom door. "Hey Kid, you okay in there?" He opened the door slightly to see Darcy Lewis sitting, curled up in his giant Jacuzzi bathtub. "Hey."

She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Hey." She whispered back. She sat in her black skinny jeans and one of Tony's shirts and a black and yellow plaid shirt over it. Her hair was braided and over her shoulder. "How did you find me?" She asked as Tony looked down at her, she didn't make eye contact.

"JARVIS." He stated, he sighed and climbed into the tub with her and held her in his arms. "What did he do to you?" He asked in a whisper.

"It's a blur, I thought it was just nightmares. Bad dreams that he placed in my head to screw with me." She looked up at Tony. "I thought he was screwing with me, I'm not anyone important, I'm just Jane's intern and I'm not even that anymore. I'm only here because you asked to let me stay." She looked back down and let the tears fall.

"What did he do?" Tony asked again.

"I'm pregnant Tony." She whispered. "That Bastard raped me and now I'm stuck with his kid."

If Tony's heart could stop, it would have. His love for the younger girl next to him was only countered for his love for Pepper. They both meant the world to him, but he was deeply in love with Darcy, she was the only person in the world that had all of his heart. "Darcy."

"I'm just a kid." She stated. She always hated being called a kid; she was an adult, but right now. A scared twenty-three year old, she was just a kid. "I'm to young to be a mom."

Tony held her tighter, bringing her closer to him as she sobbed. "We will figure this out." He told her, they would figure it out.

She shook her head. "No, if that sick bastard thinks that this child will be treated like he was, like a monster, then he is wrong."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. "Raising a kid is a lot."

She nodded. "I will love him, or her to death. If Loki thinks he is going to win this way. He's wrong."

Tony sighed deeply and kissed her on the cheek. "We'll raise the kid together." He hugged her. "Lewis and Stark."

She laughed. "It's Lewis and Clark, Tony."

"No, I said it right. The kid will have two names." He stated.

"Or we can come up with one new last name."

"He can be Baby Awesome." Tony joked.

Darcy smiled. "The Baby Doctor."

"That's it and when he is the star of his high school, they will all call him the Doctor." Tony laughed. "Do you think we can leave the bath tub now? You should probably eat and get some sleep."

She sighed and nodded slowly as Tony lifted her out of the tub. He took her to his bedroom and set her on the bed and told JARVIS to order food for them and play the newest episode of Doctor Who for them.

* * *

Tony left his room quietly as Darcy slept and made his way back down to integration where Thor and Fury were still talking to Loki. Tony entered the room and glared down at the imprisoned God. He walked over and slammed his fist into the God's face.

"Man of Iron!" Thor shouted as he held Tony back.

"You think you screwed with her, left her broken. But you messed with the wrong girl." Tony glared down at the God. "She will love that baby and you will never see your kid. The baby will grow up loved and he or she will be nothing like you."

Loki smirked as he wiped the blood from his lip. "You are mistaken. My offspring will be just like me."

"You're wrong." Tony stated before leaving to go back up to Darcy in his bed. He walked into his bedroom to see Darcy up and awake. Tony sighed and crawled into bed next to her and laid back, her head on his chest. "This baby will be loved." He whispered as they fell back to sleep.


	4. Anything But Ordinary

Own Nothing

Anything But Orindary

* * *

Darcy sat up in bed with a start, her heart pounding as she pushed off the most comfortable bed she has ever slept on and raced to the bathroom. She made it just in time to vomit into the toilet bowl, her body racking as she heaved.

She saw the lights flick on and someone came up behind her to grab her hair and hold it for her. Darcy sighed as the last of her food from the night before left her system. She flushed the toilet and turned around. Tony Stark was standing there, a cup of water and a warm washcloth ready.

Darcy didn't know if she actually like the easiness of this routine they picked up, she would get morning sickness just after 6:30 in the morning, every morning and he would be there for her, every time. She loved that he was there for her; she just didn't like the whole ordeal. "Thanks." She whispered as she rinsed her mouth out and wiped any vomit still left over. She set the cup and cloth down and grabbed her toothbrush to clean her mouth.

Tony leaned up against the counter, watching her through sleepy eyes. "You had nightmares again." He whispered.

She nodded as she spit the toothpaste out before scrubbing her tongue. She finished quickly and rinsed her mouth out again. "Yea, sorry."

Tony smiled at her. "Don't apologize." He whispered, kissing her on the lips. "Hmm, minty."

Darcy smiled in return. "Thank you, I brush often. Morning sickness and all that. You taste like…" She kissed him again and stepped back, licking her lips. "Metal… and coconuts."

He arched and eyebrow. "Coconut?" He wrapped an arm around her and led her back to the bedroom, shutting the lights off. They crawled into bed, Tony groaning at the clock. "I have to meet Fury in two hours."

Darcy glanced at the clock as she placed her head on his chest. "This must be weird."

Tony looked down at her confused. "I've been with weirder."

She rolled her eyes. "For everyone, Jane can't even look me in the eye anymore, they all just see the belly, the child of Loki." She sighed and fell back against her pillow, her hands on her stomach. "It must be harder for Thor to handle, I'm carrying the child of his brother and I'm here with you."

"I would've impregnate you eventually." Tony stated with a shrug.

Darcy looked alarm at him. "What?"

"Come on Kid, ever since the time we played the Doctor Who drinking came, you had me. Who else would I fly all the way to England for, to get an action figure for?"

Darcy stared up at him, her heart racing. "So if I wasn't belly full of frost giant offspring?"

"You would be belly full of Stark, super genius offspring." He looked down at her, kissing her on the forehead. "I like where we are. It's different, what other couple could say they were in the same position?"

Darcy sighed and closed her eyes, feeling tired again. "You're weird."

Tony smirked, watching her; he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "We're anything but ordinary sweetheart." He laid his head next to hers' and the fell asleep and so what that he was late to his meeting with Fury, Darcy was in his arms. That's all that mattered.


	5. Darlin'

Own Nothing

Darlin'

* * *

"Hey Brucey, can I talk with you a minute?" Tony asked, interrupting Bruce with his work.

Bruce sighed and looked up at Tony. "Just don't call me Brucey ever again." He set his tools down at gave tony his attention. "What can I do for you?"

"Let's take a walk, I'm starving and there's this nice bistro down the street, you'll love it." He grabbed Bruce's coat and tossed it to him. "I'm buying."

Bruce sighed and followed the crazed him to the elevator and walked with him to the bistro. They sat there and ordered their food. They talked about small things, like works and the Avengers, just chitchat. Tony paid for the food and they got up and walked out after they were finished.

"So I actually wanted to ask you something?" Tony looked at his friend as they walked back to the tower. "Darcy and I have been talking and we've decided that we would like you to be the baby's godfather." He glanced over to his Bruce's shocked face.

"Are you sure? What if I hurt him or her?" Bruce asked.

"I don't think you're getting the point." Tony stated. "And maybe I misled you by making you think that I was asking you. It is an honor that Darcy is forcing upon you. I quite agree with it. It makes perfect sense."

"How?" Bruce asked.

"Well you're my only real best friend, minus Darcy and Pepper, my only true guy friend really and Darcy adores you to know end." Tony saw Bruce's shocked face. "Yea, she freakin' loves you, thinks you're amazing and all that. And we both think that you will give the baby something to believe in, someone he or she will have something in common with."

"You mean being a monster?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Tony shrugged. "Darcy doesn't think it that way, you could bring it up with her, argue your case, but I promise you that you will not lose." Tony smirked as they walked into the tower. "Even when she's pregnant, she is a formable foe."

Bruce laughed and nodded. "That I believe." He smiled at Tony as they got into the elevator. "All right, but who's the Godmother?" Tony just smirked at his friend and raised an eyebrow causing Bruce to groan. "I should've known you would pick her."

* * *

Darcy walked into the living room, she was four months pregnant and she had heartburn radiating down to her kneecaps, she got annoyed easily and she picked a fight with everyone. So it was pretty normal for her actually. She walked into the kitchen to see Natasha eating a sandwich. "That looks good." Darcy stated as she went to fridge and pulled out what she needed to make a sandwich. "Natasha, could I talk to you about something?"

"I think you should pick Jane or Pepper to be the Godmother." Natasha stated and Darcy raised an eyebrow. "I don't have any maternal instincts and being a spy means that I wont live to have a retirement, the others are a safer bet."

Darcy sighed and set the stuff on the counter. "Jane is already going to be the aunt, she will marry Thor and live happily ever after. Pepper, although is nice, I'm not close with. So it has to be you."

"I think you're making the wrong choice." Natasha stated as Darcy started making her sandwich.

Darcy pointed the butter knife at her friend and glare. "We could continue to argue about this, but I warn you that I am pregnant with an alien baby and I'm not above guilt tripping your ass into it." She used the knife as a pointed before she went back to her sandwich.

Natasha watched her with a smirk. I guess I can teach the kid how to defend him or herself, and how to use a gun properly. Who's the Godfather?"

"Bruce." Darcy stated. "Tony asked him yesterday. He said yes."

"Why do I feel like Tony didn't give him much of a chance?" Natasha asked.

Darcy smirked as she took a bite of her finished sandwich. "Because you can't argue with a pregnant Darcy." She stated after she finished the bite.

Natasha smiled and shook her head as she put the things away for Darcy as she stood there eating the sandwich.


	6. Tomorrow

Own Nothing

Tomorrow

* * *

Darcy glared at Tony Stark, glared daggers into him as he just smiled back at her. She couldn't tell you how much she was truly pissed at him. He turned back to look at her Mother and she could feel Steve next to her tense up.

Perhaps she should start from yesterday, and then this would make sense.

* * *

"Sure Mom, I'll see you tomorrow." Darcy forced a smile, though her Mom couldn't see it. "Love you." She hung up the phone and threw her head back with a groan. "Damn it!"

Tony looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"I have to visit Mom tomorrow. I still haven't bought my plane ticket, haven't packed. Nothing."

"Why would you need to buy a ticket?" He asked her. "You have the Stark jet."

Darcy rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "I'm not taking the Stark jet to see my Mom." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Besides, I have to explain to her that I'm pregnant…by"

"What an alien God?" Tony asked as he went back to working on his project.

Darcy groaned again. "Tony I'm serious, how do I explain to my Mom that I'm pregnant?"

"Tell her that it's mine." He stated.

Darcy started laughing. "You want me to tell my Mom that I was one of Tony Stark's hoes?"

He spun around in his chair and stared at her. "One of my hoes?" He stood up and walked over to her. "I not only gave you lodging in my tower."

"Because that doesn't sound wrong." Darcy muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "I take you into my Malibu house."

"Still sounds wrong."

He sighed. "I comfort you and let you sleep in my actual bed." He continues on before she could interrupt again. "I take care of you while you're pregnant with an God from another world's child. Oh, yes, tell your Mother that you're one of my hoes."

She snorted and rolled her eyes at him. "That's what she will see. She will see that Tony Stark knocked up her daughter and do you want that all over the news? Pepper will kill me and S.H.I.E.L.D will kill the both of us."

"We could get married." He stated, sitting next to her.

She stared at him and shook her head. "The world would explode if you got married."

Now he snorted this time. "The world would not explode." He thought about. "It would be a sad day for all the other hoes who never got to sleep with me. But not explode."

"I'm not telling my Mom that you're my boyfriend." She whispered.

"Fine, Steve will go with you instead." Tony stated.

"What?" Darcy looked up at him shocked. "Steve would not go through with that, and how will Pepper feel about it?"

He shrugged. "It's just one day with your Mom, he can handle it."

Darcy sighed and stood up. "I'm going to by my ticket for the plane ride." She walked out of the garage and up the stairs. Tony watched her leave before he dialed up to Steve's phone.

"Hey Steve, I need a favor…"

* * *

Darcy sat down in the chairs waiting for her plane to be ready to board, she listened to her IPod as she people watched. She looked to her side, seeing Steve sit next down to her. She raised and eyebrow, but she knew what was happening. She took out an ear bud and handed it to him. "Tony asked you didn't he?"

Steve nodded, blushing as he took the earpiece and put it in. "He offered in exchange a full two weeks holiday in Italy. Never been to Italy when it wasn't wartime."

She smiled and nodded as they were called to their plane.

* * *

Darcy smiled and introduced Steve to her Mom when she opened the door to greet them. "Mom this is Steve."

Her Mother's eyes widened as she gave them each a hug. "Oh sweetie, you're boyfriends' already here." Darcy and Steve gave each other a look of confusion before they followed Mrs. Lewis into the living room to see Tony sitting there already.

"Tony?" Steve asked.

"Yea, I decided that I wasn't going to let you pretend to be my girlfriend's boyfriend." He stood up and kissed Darcy before pulling her down to sit with him. "So Mrs. Lewis, let's talk." He gave her his signature smirk.

"Darcy, why didn't you want me to know that you were dating Tony Stark." And her Mother stared at her with curious eyes. "So when were you going to tell me that you were pregnant?"

Steve blushed and looked around nervously. "Sit down Steve, join the party." Tony smiled at his teammate who blushed ever harder. Steve sat down on the love seat across from them and remained quiet. "Well you see Mrs. Lewis."

"Please, I told you, call me Elizabeth."

Tony smirked. "Elizabeth and Darcy?"

"I get that reference." Steve stated and everyone smiled at him.

"It's my favorite book and well, Darcy's father…"

"Sperm donor." Darcy stated, cutting in.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Darcy's father and I met in college and he couldn't live up to being a father, so he left. And I raised Darcy all on my own."

Darcy looked down and sighed. "Mom. I was kidnapped and I was raped by a God from Norse mythology and now Tony is helping me raise it."

They all stared at her in silence; it was Tony who finally broke the awkwardness of it all. "Well to be fair, I probably would've knocked her up eventually. I mean this guy over here took the woman I thought I was in love with. No bad feelings, you guys are great together." Tony gave Steve a smile. "Then I was depressed when Darcy introduced me to a Doctor Who drinking game and I was hooked."

And this is where they were at the beginning of it all.

Darcy glared at Tony Stark, glared daggers into him as he just smiled back at her. She couldn't tell you how much she was truly pissed at him. He turned back to look at her Mother and she could see Steve across of her tense up.

She sighed and watched her mother look between the three of them. "Mom?"

"Is that the man who tried to destroy New York?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Steve replied.

"Okay, well at least the baby will look like you Darcy and if your relationship with Tony will continue, then it would believable that the baby is his. But you better just put your name on the birth certificate. Just in case."

"Just in case, what does that mean?" Tony asked and the other three just looked at him and he sighed. "Fine, I get it. I'm a kind of a man whore." They continued to stare. "Fine, more than kind of. But I told Darcy just yesterday that we should get married, but she told me no."

Elizabeth and Steve looked back at Darcy who was in turn glaring back at Tony. "You wanted to marry me because I was knocked up by a God and I told you that Mom would think I was one of your hoes and that was your solution."

Tony just stared at her and sighed. "I told you that I wanted kids one day, after I flew all the way to England to get you an autograph action figure of David Tennant."

"You said might." Darcy argued.

"I also said that if you weren't pregnant with his baby, I would've impregnated you by now."

Elizabeth and Steve raised an eyebrow, eyes widened as Darcy rolled her eyes. "You brought that up? Seriously?"

"Well, I wanted to come here to ask your mom for your hand and besides that I find that I'm a jealous boyfriend." Tony looked at Elizabeth. "What do you say?"

Elizabeth smirked, sitting back in her chair as she watched her daughter glare at Tony Stark. "I raised Darcy to make decisions all on her own, if she isn't ready to marry you yet, then she isn't ready."

"Good one Mom." Darcy smiled.

Elizabeth laughed and nodded. "So who's ready to eat?" She stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Steve, would you be a dear and help me to make dinner?"

"Yes Ma'am." Steve stood up and gave a last look at the couple there and walked away.

"I still think we should get married." Tony muttered.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "You can't even win at a Doctor Who drinking game against me, why do you think that you will win this argument?"


	7. My World

Own Nohting

My World

* * *

"You will have the child and we will raise it here." Odin the All-father stated.

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him and snorted. "Yea, that's not going to happen."

There was pure silence in the throne room. It was decided that when Thor brought Loki to face punished in Asgard, Darcy would go to inform them of his crimes against her. And with some magic to prove what she said was true and some awkward stares between her and Loki, they stood, just the family in the throne room.

"What did you say mortal?" Odin asked, growling.

"I said no, listen if you had did okay with Loki the first time around, then we could work out a custody plan where you could have weekends." Darcy shrugged. "But seeing how he turned out to be a murder, taking over my home planet kind of guy, I'm not letting you near my baby." Darcy stood her ground.

"I will take him by force then." Odin stated, standing up from his throne.

"You could do that, but the baby isn't fully grown yet, to where he or she could survive outside of me. And even if you could just take the baby you would piss off a number of people, me included." Darcy crossed her arms. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you weren't so worry about being a good king and thought about how to be a better dad." Darcy looked back at Thor. "Can we go now? I've said what I wanted to say and my feet hurt."

"Thor will not help you." Odin ordered.

Darcy arched her eyebrow and she pointed at Loki who looked amused of it all. "You already lost the love and faith of one son do you really want to sever the threads to the other one?" She asked him.

Odin stopped and looked at his oldest son to see him looking at Darcy and he knew that he had lost the argument. The mortal woman in front of him had shock him in more ways than one; he hasn't had a good shock in quite some time. He sat back on his throne and smirked. "We will see how you raise the child."

"When the child is sixteen, I'll let he or she knows who you are and if they want to talk to you then you can contact them. Not a day sooner." Darcy stated. "My baby deserves to be happy before being introduced to this side of the family." She stated before Thor led her back to the rebuilt bifrost and back home.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Tony asked when she returned.

She sighed and sat down. "I think he likes me." She shrugged. "Who knows really, but he reminded me of Fury with his eye patch."


	8. Push

Push

* * *

"I don't think you should push just yet." Tony stated as he watched her.

Darcy glared up at him, gritting her teeth. "If you tell me what to do, one more time. I will rip the Arch Reactor out of your Fucking chest!" She screamed at him.

"A child is a glorious thing Lady Darcy!" Thor beamed as he and Tony helped her to the elevator to go to the hospital.

"Yea, not helping big guy." Tony stated as they pushed ground floor and the elevator flew down to the car garage. "Come on, almost there. Pepper is coming by with the bag later."

Darcy screamed as she felt another contraction and she clawed both Thor and Tony's shoulders. They grimaced at her super pregnant hero like strength as she moved to sit in the back seat. Happy was already in the front and Tony and Thor moved to both sides. "Step on it Happy."

"Yes Sir." Happy put the car into gear and they sailed down the streets to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Darcy screamed again as another contraction hit her, She gripped Tony's shirt, pulling it along with a few chest hairs. He winced and leaned closer to her, so it wouldn't hurt so much. "Mother Fucker!" Darcy shouted as the contraction ended. "I'm going to kill Loki, I'm going back there and I will murder him!"

The doctors looked at each other as Tony just smirked. "You all signed the NDA right?" He asked them and they nodded their heads. "Good, then just ignore her."

"Shut the hell up Tony." Darcy glared up at him. "I have a baby trying to rip itself out of my vaginal walls." She turned her glare at the doctors. "Get it out!"

"Just one more push Darcy." The main doctor stated, as she checked again. "Once we get the shoulders, its easy from there."

"Then let's switch places." Groaned Darcy as another contraction came and she screamed again, she felt like she was taking the biggest dump ever and it hurt. She felt the worse kind of pressure on her pelvic bone then it waded away as she pushed. She let her head fall back onto the pillow, she couldn't do it anymore, couldn't they just rip the baby out?

"All done, what a beautiful baby boy." The nurses hurried to get the baby cleaned off as he cried. "Miss Lewis?"

"Yea?" Darcy asked as she suddenly felt a new kind of pressure.

"Were you expecting twins?" The doctor asked as Darcy screamed as another contraction came.

"What the hell!" Darcy screamed as the nurses gave Tony the baby boy. She looked down to the see the doctor and the nurses check on the baby who didn't cry. After a few minutes, Darcy felt like she forgot how to breathe. "How did we get twins?" She looked up at Tony who was just as shocked as her. All the sonograms showed just one baby.

Soon they heard the cries of a new baby and the doctor's sighs of relief. "Looks like your boy has a sister." The nurses cleaned the baby girl off and wrapped her up, handing her to Darcy. "Look at that, a family." The doctor smiled through her mask.

Darcy stared down at the little girl, she was a little blue but Darcy wondered if that was because she didn't cry at first, or because she took after Loki. "Tony." She whispered, looking up at him and he nodded, seeing the baby girl. Darcy peaked at the boy and sighed, he looked like a human, pink skin and all.

"I'll have to ask Pepper to get another crib." Tony whispered as he smiled down at her. "Our family is so beautiful."

Darcy smiled and laughed. "We need names."

"Phil." Tony stated as he smiled down at the baby boy. "To honor him." He looked down at Darcy and waited.

"Phillip Howard Stark." Darcy stated and Tony beamed with a smile. She looked down at the baby in her arms. "Now what to name you? We weren't expecting a second one."

"Margaret Natalie Stark." Tony stated.

"Peggy Stark." Darcy smiled, kissing the baby on her head. "Still doesn't mean that I'm going to marry you."

Tony snorted and looked down at Phil. "That's what your momma thinks."

"Go show our friends." Darcy stated, as a nurse took Peggy to help Tony to show their friends. "I'm going to rest."

Darcy woke up just a few minutes later to see Natasha sitting next to her. "Hey, did you see them?"

Natasha smiled and nodded. "Peggy…she looks like"

"Loki." Darcy whispered. "She has a blue color to her, but its still to early to tell what they will get from him. But for now, let's live in the moment."

"You're a Mom." Natasha whispered, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"That tends to happen after having a baby in you for nine months." Darcy joked.

Natasha laughed. "Tony is bragging, like they are his."

"I guess in a way they are." Darcy shrugged. "They'll have his last name and Pepper is already creating some story for the press." She sighed and shifted on the bed.

"You look like hell." Natasha stated.

Darcy snorted. "Yes, well you read in books and see on TV and movies that giving birth is beautiful and life changing. Well it fucking hurts."

Natasha smirked and shook her head. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Why? You and Clint planning on going at it like jack rabbits and giving my kids some cousins?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up, kissing Darcy's forehead. "Get some rest, you're going to need it."

Darcy smiled and nodded, setting her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. When she finally opened them later, she saw Tony sitting in the rocking chair, with both babies, whispering to them. "You know that you can't be as reckless now." She stated, making him look at her. "You have kids now."

"I feel like you're trying to scare me off." Tony replied. "Like making realize me how truly scary this all is and get me to leave before Pepper goes to the press."

"Is it working? Am I pushing you away?" She asked with a small frown.

He smiled and shook his head; he looked down at the babies. "It's like I've been running from marriage and kids."

"We're not getting married." She stated.

"From family and kids." He corrected. "And now that they're in my arms… it's like I'm home."

Darcy sighed and stretched, moving around. "Good, because you're on diaper duty."


	9. What The Hell

You didn't really think this was over right?

Own Nothing

One.

* * *

"No, I don't want to go out." She groaned as she covered herself up in the bed. "I'm fat."

Tony rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Darcy you don't look fat. You are what? Just five pounds more than you weighed before the kids. It's been eight weeks you need to get out of the tower."

"No." She called out under the comforter. "Go out without me."

He sighed and sat on his side of the bed and waited for her to peek out. "We can order in." He told her.

She sighed and lowered the covers to look at him. "Tony, I don't want to go out. The world thinks of me as a gold digger and there is no possible way the babies are yours. And biologically, they would be right but. I don't want to go out embarrass you."

He smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her. "You could never embarrass me." He stood up and tore the covers off of her. "But we are going out. Get dressed."

She groaned and sat up. "You're so mean to me."

"Cry all you want, I'm going to go play with the babies." He walked out of the room as she sighed. She heard him in the nursery as she got up to get dress. She had taken a shower that morning, so she didn't need one now. She grabbed a nice green flowing dress. She changed into it and grabbed some black flats. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked good she decided. Sitting down she brushed her hair up into a ponytail and only applied a little make-up.

She looked up to see Tony standing there looking at her. "What? Is this not fancy enough?" She looked down at her dress. It wasn't to fancy, but it was a classy dress.

"No, you look great. I prefer red myself. But green looks good on you." He smiled and held out his hand for her.

She snorted and took his hand, standing up. She allowed Tony to lead her out of their bedroom to see Jane and Natasha holding the babies. "You'll call if there's any trouble right?" Darcy asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "Have fun."

"Oh we will." Tony smiled. "Our first date out on the town since the kids."

Darcy snorted. "It's our first date period."


	10. Keep Holding On

Keep Holding On

Own nothing.

* * *

It has been over two months since their first official date and Darcy woke up to an empty bed. She sighed and just rolled over, she could hear Tony in the nursery with the babies. She glanced at the alarm clock and it was seven in the morning. Sighing, she sat up letting the covers fall to her lap as she ran her fingers through her hair. Last night was the first night they had sex and she smiled from the memory.

She got up from bed and changed into one of Tony's shirts and a pair of pajama shorts before she walked into the nursery. She stood at the doorway to see Tony smiling down at Peggy as Phil slept in his crib. "She's becoming quite the Daddy's girl." Darcy smiled.

Tony looked up smiling before looking back down at Peggy. Bouncing her lightly in his arms. "I didn't mean to wake you. She was just crying."

Darcy nodded and walked over to look at Phil, smiling down at him. "They're so beautiful aren't they?"

"Just like their momma." Tony stated.

Darcy rolled her eyes as she ran her finger over Phil's stomach. His little nose twitch but he stayed asleep. "You have that party tonight right?"

"Yea, did you change your mind? Do you want to go?" He asked her, walking up to her.

She shook her head. "The world knows that Tony Stark has kids, I'm not ready yet for them to see the three of us yet."

"Why? You're beautiful, we made passionate love last night." He kissed her cheek. "Let the world see you as I do. Well not naked, don't let the world see you naked."

She laughed lightly as Tony put the now asleep Peggy back into her crib next to her brother. "I'm good, go with Pepper. I'm sure the babies will keep me busy tonight."

"I wish you would come." Tony whispered.

Darcy smiled and looked up at him. "Let's go back to bed, we have about a hour before they wake up again."

He smirked. "I like the way you think Lewis." He scooped her up, cradling her as he walked back to their room, closing the door behind him. Ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach that there was something off.

* * *

Tony walked into the even with Pepper, smiling at other people, well Pepper was smiling, Tony just looked bored. "How's Steve?"

"He's good. We're getting ready to take our trip to Italy. How are you and Darcy?" She asked in a low whisper as they made their way to the bar to grab their drinks.

"Good, not really, but she says she's good. She never wants to go out, never wants to go out with me. Except that one time I made her. She just hangs out with everyone but me." Tony grumbled as he sipped his club soda. To anyone else, it would like Gin or Vodka, but he didn't want to upset Darcy when he got home. "I don't understand what I did wrong. I'm trying to be a better person, to be this awesome dad but its like she doesn't like me anymore."

Pepper was about to answer when a reporter walked up to them. "Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts it's good to see you this evening."

Tony sighed. "Good to be out."

The reporter nodded. "I bet, with the new babies and everything. Now I have to ask did you get a surrogate?"

Tony arched an eyebrow and stared at the reporter. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"For you and Ms. Potts to have a child, did you use a surrogate?"

Pepper shook her head. "Mr. Stark and I are not together."

"Yes, Pepper is happily in love with one of our dear friends. They are about to take a vacation together. My girlfriend doesn't like functions, they bore her so she is home with the kids."

The reporter nodded but looked like she didn't believe him. "And when will you be releasing photos of your children? It's all very secretive, the world wants to know what they looked like."

Tony shrugged. "They look a littler like mom, a little like me but they both mostly look like wrinkly elderly people, but I hear babies look like that until they get older."

"So this wasn't just some girl who came up to you saying she was pregnant with your kid?"

Pepper shook her head. "No, Mr. Stark and his girlfriend have known each other for a long time, we've all known each other for quite a long time. We're all friends."

The Reporter glanced at Pepper then back at Tony. "Why don't you ever say her name?"

"My girlfriend's?" Tony shrugged. "What we have is perfect, why would I want to spoil that by having her life be bothered by pesky reporters." Tony finished his drink and looked around. "Pepper let's go see hi to people so I can get back home. I want to help get them ready for bed."

* * *

The next day Tony actually woke up in bed alone, he stared at Darcy's side of the bed and sighed before rolling over to sit up. He glanced at the baby monitor and he couldn't hear anything. He grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it on as he walked into the nursery, neither Darcy nor the babies were in there. He walked into the living room to see Darcy watching the news as she fed the played with the babies on the floor. Tony glanced at the TV set to see his interview from the night before.

"Do you think I like being home all the time?" Darcy asked, not looking at him.

"JARVIS turn the TV off." Tony ordered as he sat next to Margret and smiled down at her as she looked up at him. "I think that you don't want the reporters into your life. I'm used to it, it's part of my life, but you never had to deal with them before."

"She asked if I was one of these girls who come up to you, proclaiming I was pregnant with your kid." Darcy spat. "They're not even your kids."

"Hey!" He reached for her, cupping her cheek with his hand, making her look at him. "Peggy and Phil are mine, they are ours. Who gives a shit what reporters think, they are our kids." He stared into her eyes and he could suddenly see how tired she was, how sad she was.

"I want to go see my mom." She whispered. "Maybe stay for a bit, with the children. She hasn't seen them yet."

He nodded as he pulled back. "Maybe soon we can take a family vacation, just the four of us. Maybe sometime after Pepper and Steve get back."

She nodded but looked away, wiping a stray tear. She picked up Phil as he rolled himself over, holding him. "I never thought being a parent would be this hard."

He stared at her, as Peggy held onto his finger, her cold skin tinkling his. He smiled down at his daughter, her big brown eyes and light blue lips smiling back up at him. "They are beautiful aren't they?" He asked.

Darcy nodded, watching them from the corner of her eye. "They smile and laugh because everything is new to them, it's beautiful." She agreed.

"I want you to take the Stark jet to visit your mom, just so I know that you will be safe and no one will be looking at Peggy like she isn't beautiful."

"They'll think she's a mutant." Darcy whispered. "That has to be the only wat to describe why she's like that to other people." She bounced Phil, making him laugh. "He hasn't shown anything, no magical powers or anything, so maybe only Peggy has them."

"It's still a little early, maybe we will know when he starts building things or teleporting from his crib to the living room." Tony joked, making Darcy laugh. He stared at her. "I want you to be happy, you will tell me when you are unhappy wont you?"

She sighed and looked at him. "We're from two different worlds, did you really think the morning of the Doctor Who drinking game that we would be here?" She shrugged. "I didn't."

He nodded. "No to be honest. But walking into that Living room was the best thing that could've happen to me."

"If you're going to get all sappy on me, I'll leave for my Mom's sooner." She joked.

He snorted, making Peggy jump. He laughed and picked her up and held her in his arms. "Your Momma just doesn't appreciate me."

Darcy rolled her eyes with a snort, shaking her head as Phil laughed again. "What's so funny little fellow?" She asked with a smile.


	11. Mobile

Mobile

Own Nothing.

* * *

Elizabeth groaned when she walked into her house to see Darcy sitting on the floor with her children. "Darcy, sweetie I love you but when are you going back home? It's been two weeks."

Darcy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She stretched her arms, smiling down at Phil who laughed. "I'm sorry, I just needed to get away from everything."

Elizabeth sighed and sat next to her daughter. "Sweetie, Iron man isn't going to save you if you don't put out a distress signal." She kissed Darcy on the forehead. "Now changed their diapers and get them ready for their nap. I made you a hair appointment and then we'll make lunch."

Darcy smiled and nodded, getting the new diapers reading and quickly changing the old ones. She picked up her babies and took them to her old bedroom where their crib was set up and laid them down. She then quickly changed and walked out. "I'll be back soon." She kissed her Mom on the cheek and grabbed her purse and left.

Elizabeth smiled and waved her off before picking up the phone. She waited until Darcy left the house and dialed the number. "Tony Stark, I have a bone to pick with you."

* * *

Darcy was playing with the kids when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She told her Mom who was reading on the couch. Darcy got up and went to open the door, standing on the other side of Tony. "Hello Sweetheart." He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "You going to let me in?"

Darcy nodded and stepped aside to let him in before closing the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to take my family home." He walked into the living room. "There are my babies." He smiled and picked them both up, kissing them each. "Daddy's missed you."

Elizabeth watched him with a smile. "Why don't you guys go out? We haven't made dinner yet and it would be good for Darcy to get out."

Tony beamed. "Yes Darcy let's go out, we can get dinner, go see a movie."

Darcy stared between her Mom and Tony. "Iron man can't save you without a distress signal." She muttered under her breath. "Mom." She glared at her Mom.

"I was already on the way here, Darcy you've been gone long enough." Tony set the babies down and stood up to face her. "I understand that you feel alone and scared. But we're in this together. We'll figure this out as a family. I can't live without you." He told her the last part in a whisper. "Don't leave me, please."

She sighed and stared up at him. "Alright, dinner and a movie." She walked back to her room to change again. She quickly changed into cleaner jeans and a blouse. She slipped on flats and walked out into the living room. " Okay, let's go."

Tony led her out of the house and into the car he drove. He sat her in the passenger seat. "I need you to wear this." He handed her a blindfold. "Where we're going, it's a surprise."

She stared at him before sleeping on the blindfold, tightening it on her head as he put the car in reverse and drove down the street. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I think you're missing the whole 'surprise' thing. It means you don't get to know until we get there." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Okay. I trust you." Darcy smiled, her heart fluttering like a young girl in love.

"That's my girl." Tony kissed her hand, squeezing it again before driving in silence. They drove for another ten minutes before he rolled to a stop. "Stay in the car for one second." Tony jumped out of his seat and grabbed something from the trunk before opening her door. He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car. Closing the door behind them, he carefully led her away from the car.

"Tony, where are we?" She asked.

"One minute Darcy, I promise you'll love it." He stated as he stopped. He set something down before untying her blindfold. "Surprise!"

She blinked a few times, adjusting as she looked around the open lot attached to what looked like acres of land. "I don't get it."

"This is our land." He told her. "It's about ten minutes from your mother's house."

"Our land?" Her head whipped around. "Tony?"

"It'll be a few months, but I'm building a house here, one for the four of us…and well Pepper and Steve to. But our home will be here." He explained.

"Tony." Darcy felt like crying and she knew that a few tears were welling up.

"We're a family now." He kissed her before lowering her to sit on the picnic blanket. "We need to be together, to stay close to each other."

"It means a lot to me Tony, it really does."

He smiled and nodded. "It takes a lot for me to say it, if it with anyone else, I couldn't do it. But with you, it just makes sense." He sighed and looked down. "There is something else I wanted to talk to you about." He looked up to see her eyebrow raised. "We can't keep hiding Phil and Peggy." He noticed her groan. "I have set up a meeting in a few days to talk to Professor Xavier of the Xavier Institute."

"The mutant guy?" Darcy asked before it clicked. "You want him to help with Peggy and in case Phil had any of Loki's powers."

"We also can't keep them hidden away forever, Darcy they'll want to see the world and if we keep them locked, up, they're going to think something is wrong with them. I hope for them to one day to be proud of who they are." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I love our family."

She nodded. "Okay, we'll meet with them." She smiled.

He beamed and kissed her on the lips, pulling her close to him. They pulled apart ot breath, laughing quietly. "How long do we have until curfew?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Darcy looked around; they looked pretty hidden this far back. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am now." He smirked and kissed her again.


	12. Innocence

Innocence

Own Nothing.

* * *

"Thank you for seeing us on short notice." Darcy smiled as the Professor directed them to the couch; her and Tony were each holding a child.

"It's a pleasure, it isn't everyday that parents want to be aware and involve with their children's mutant development." Charles smiled. "Congratulations, they are such beautiful children."

"They get it from their mother." Tony stated, looking lovely at Darcy. He turned back to the professor. "We were wondering if you could check their mutant powers. We know because of her skin that Peggy has some, but Phil hasn't shown anything yet."

The Professor looked at them both before nodding. "I understand your concern you are a very important person and you want to protect your children."

"It isn't that." Tony stated. "Well it kind of is. But I don't want them to be ashamed of what they are, they're perfect as who they are and what they are doesn't change that."

"I wish more parents would see their children the way you do Mr. Stark. It is a refreshing outlook." The Professor smiled at the two of them before turning his attention to the babies, he stared at them each for a short while before looking back at Tony and Darcy. "Well first off, they both know that you are not their biological father Mr. Stark."

"But he's their Dad." Darcy stated. "He loves them."

The professor smiled and nodded. "They know that as well and frankly that's all they care about. They both seem to have a higher level of intelligence, probably from being part…Frost Giant?"

Tony sighed and adjusted Peggy on his lap. "Loki, Demi God of Asgard and part Frost Giant is their real Dad."

"The man who attacked New York?" Charles asked.

Darcy sighed. "I was raped and Tony has been the greatest guy ever, staying with me through all of it. Peggy and Phil are our children. Not Loki's."

"I understand and your children do too it seems. They have a deep understanding for what is happening around them. Your daughter is very attached to you Mr. Stark as is Phil to you Mrs. Stark."

"We're not married." Darcy stated.

"I keep asking and she keeps saying no." Tony shrugged. "We compromised with the twins having my name."

Charles nodded. "Well Peggy seems to have a grasp of her physical appearance, they'll both be extremely intelligent children, but I feel that Phil's power will come later, he seems to want to keep it to himself. Peggy's should manifest in a couple of years."

"So basically, they're mutants?" Tony asked.

"They could be classified as such. When they get older you can bring them back so they could learn their powers. We also run as a school for all ages for those who don't feel confortable or are not capable of living amongst non-mutants. But you should be fine."

"Thank you Professor Charles." Darcy smiled brightly at him. "As long as they're happy and healthy that's all I can ask for."

"I'm here when ever you need me." Charles smiled and Tony and Darcy talked to him for a while longer before leaving.

* * *

They were at home in the tower, the twins fed and down for a nap, sleeping against Tony as Darcy cleaned up the kitchen, small things she liked to do herself. She walked back into the living room, dishtowel in her hand, wiping them dry from the dishes when she saw Tony asleep with the twins. She smiled and shook her head. "JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss Lewis?" The British A.I's volume was low to not wake the sleeping.

"Can you take a picture of this? We need to start a scrapbook."

"Picture taken and if being printed out in your study Miss Lewis. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Thank you, I'm good." She smiled and sat down on the couch next to Tony, her head propped up with her arm as she watched her family sleep. She watched as Peggy curled into her Dad and Phil fisted Tony's shirt like he did to Darcy's so many times before. She smiled and ran her fingers lightly over Tony's cheek. He woke up quietly, opening one eye to look over at her. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey back." He smiled. "Whatcha doing?"

"I was thinking about how adorable my family looks." She whispered as Phil hiccupped in his sleep.

"It's a picture perfect moment." He agreed.

"I had JARVIS take one, I'm going to make a scrapbook. Old fashion and all with paper."

"Aren't you Susie Homemaker?" He smirked.

"Hey Tony?" She asked after a few minutes of silence between them.

"Yes Dear?" He looked at her, turning his head to look her in the eyes.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" She asked.

"Like out, out?" He asked before breaking out into a grin. "I would love to."

"I was thinking we could bring Phil and Peggy…" She stopped as his eyes widened. "You don't think we should?"

"I don't want people thinking that are children are different in a bad way." He whispered. "Because we can tell them how much we love them all we want, but not everyone will love them like we do."

"I think that they only care that we love them. When they get older, we'll worry some more. But for now, if we keep them locked up, they'll start thinking that we're ashamed of them."

"You must feel better after talking to the Professor?" He asked.

"I do."

"One day, I'll get you to say that to become my wife." He whispered as Peggy stretched in her sleep.

Darcy smirked. "We'll see. I'm going to take a shower because my hair takes forever to air dry." She kissed him on the cheek. "Think of a place where we could all go as a family." She moved off the couch and walked to their master bathroom.

Tony smiled and looked down to see Phil's eyes opened and just staring at him. "I think I'm wearing her down. One day I'll make an honest woman out of her." He whispered to Phil who just giggled and smiled up at him. "Daddy promises you that."


End file.
